Metal Gear Sacrifice
by Exodus021
Summary: The Next Chapter in the series of the very popular video game


Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

_Excerpt from Metal Gear Solid 4 _

_At the grave of The Boss, Snake puts his 9mm gun into his mouth and attempts to pull the trigger. "Why are you doing this? My son." says a voice that sounded very familiar to Snake. Snake pulled the gun out of his mouth, rubbed his eyes in disbelief and said "It…it can't be you! I ki__lled…I mean you died in Zanzibar Land! You can't be my father! You can't be Big Boss!" Big Boss responds "Indeed, you did wound me fatally but I was saved and concealed by the Patriots. Snake responds "I still don't understand, I mean we saw your body burning in Europe!" Big Boss coughs profusely as if he had been smoking cigars for multiple years and says "That wasn't me that was my other clone and your other brother Solidus." The gravestone of The Boss catches Big Boss' eye. He salutes the grave as tears run from his lone eye. "The Boss was a great person; she taught me everything I know. Although my eye was shot out, she did protect me enough as Colonel Volgin and the rest of his Russian friends were going to kill me. The government mad me their scapegoat, they made me infiltrate the enemy base and eliminate The Boss, and so I did what they said. As I returned to the United States I was granted the title of Big Boss, and the government erased all achievements by The Boss and labeled her as a traitor to the United States. I felt disrespected that they didn't honor The Boss and how she sacrificed herself for her country, so I defected and created my own group called the Patriots." explains Big Boss. "And now I must leave this world, the last of the evil corporation known as the Patriots. I should have been killed in Zanzibar Land but my corrupt colleagues decided that my life was more valuable. Snake, I want you to live the rest of your life to the fullest and I want you to learn from my mistakes." Snake responds "Okay, though I will eventually die soon because the FoxDie virus will kick in once again as it has made me old and withered." They both salute each other and enjoy a fatherly hug. Then Big Boss collapses and dies on the grave on the woman he worshipped, on the grave of the woman he loved. _

Two years have passed since the events at Outer Haven. Peace and calamity have taken over the land. There are no more fears of nuclear strikes, no more petrifying fears of the Guns of the Patriots and no more fears from Solid Snake's brother Liquid. But word of a new terror comes from the east as Russian General Volgin has created a new nuclear weapon known as Metal Gear and has threatened to nuke the United States unless Solid Snake comes to Russia.

Ring, Ring! Snake wakes up and answers the phone. "Talk to me." "Hey Snake its Otacon, I just wanted you to know that the US government want you to go to Russia on a sneaking mission to infiltrate Groznyj Grad and eliminate General Volgin." says Otacon. Snake looks confused and says "Volgin? Isn't that the guy my father killed?" Otacon responds "Yes, but this is his son. Oh, and Snake the government will be sending you a new Octocamo suit and a Codec so we can communicate with each other on the mission." Snake gets pissed and says "I told you before; I want to live the rest of my life in peace." Otacon responds "But we can suppress the FoxDie virus from killing you early, so you will be fully armed and protected during the mission." Snake sighs and responds "Okay, fine I accept, so hurry and send that equipment fast before I fall over and die." Snake hangs up the phone and goes to sleep.

A day later, Snake receives his shipment and starts to change into his classic outfit. He wraps his bandanna around his grey hair, put on his blue Octocamo on and hooks up his Codec device in his ear and leaves for the airport.

Snake arrives at the airport and sees Otacon. Otacon says "Back again Snake? Ha, ha, it's great to see you alive and well!" Snake responds "Alive? Yes. But I'm not living well because you dragged me into battle again." Otacon sighs and responds "Oh come on Snake be more optimistic. Anyways, you know what you have to do, so go and do it." Snake gives Otacon an unimpressive smile and enters the aircraft. A few hours later Snake arrives at the Russian airport but he is not alone. A bunch of Russians ganged up on him and knocked him unconscious.

Snake wakes up and says "Where the hell am I? Why am I here?" A deep voice breaks the silence "You are in Groznyj Grad. I am General Volgin. Jesus Christ you look just like your father as I look like mine!" says Volgin. Snake grunts and says "Let me go, and we'll discuss you terror plot with fists!" Volgin laughs "Agreed." Volgin releases Snake and they start to fight. They trade punches, kicks and headbuts until Volgin pulls out a gun. "No more bull! This ends now!" Volgin fires a bullet toward Snake, it approaches him quickly but it's nothing that the legendary warrior could not avoid, so he rolled out of the way, took out his gun and fired twice each piercing the chest of Volgin. Though bleeding profusely Volgin is laughing "You think you stopped me? Think again!" All of a sudden a massive hanger door opens and out comes the new model of Metal Gear! "Its name is Sacrifice and it can't be stopped!" Snake gets very angry and takes out some C-4, puts it on Volgin walks away and detonates it, instantly killing him. Bzzz, Bzzzz, Snake answers his Codec "How do I destroy it Otacon?" Otacon responds "Its weak points are inside. Snake you must blow your way into it and plant C-4 inside and then run your ass off." Snake takes out his rocket launcher and blows a hole into Metal Gear and enters. Snake plants the C-4 inside and as he was about to exit the open hole that he blew open, the hole sealed up, Metal Gear regenerated and trapped Snake inside. Otacon says "You have to get out and blow Metal Gear up now!" Snake laughs and says "How ironic, that this thing's name is Sacrifice." Otacon responds "What does that mean? Wait…don't…Snake!" Snake rips out the Codec and detonates the C-4 inside which instantly kills him and destroys Metal Gear.

Back in America they mourn the loss of the legendary warrior Solid Snake with a memorial that read:

_Solid Snake_

_Born 1972-Died 2016_

_The Legendary Warrior Who Defended The Country From Many Tyrants_

_He Will Remembered As A True Patriot_


End file.
